1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a brilliant toner, an electrostatic charge image developer, and a toner cartridge.
2. Related Art
In recent years, usage of a brilliant toner containing a brilliant pigment for the purpose of forming an image with gloss such as metallic luster is examined.